The invention is based on a pivoting armature of an electic control motor as defined hereinafter. A pivoting armature having pole shoes machined out of the armature is already known. Not only is this known armature complicated to manufacture, with high production costs, considering that it is a mass-produced item made in large quantities, but the selection of suitable materials for it is also limited.